Always with you
by NaddEchaos
Summary: After an accident Alfred has fallen into a coma. But Alfred's spirit is still trapped in the physical world. No one can hear him nor see him, until he finds Matthew, someone who is stuck on the same boat as Al. They become good friends but Alfred knows Matthew is hiding something. What is Matthew hiding? And will Alfred ever wake up from his coma? HumanAU
1. The 4th of July

**(A\N): Hi this is NaddEchaos's sister Vanz. I'm writing this story on sister's account because (1) i'm too lazy to make my own account and (2) why make two accounts when you can use your sister's. Anywho quick note, I DO NOT own Hetalia and it's awesome characters. Alright hope you enjoy reading this story ;) (P.S this is a HumanAU) **

* * *

Alfred waited. It was the forth of July, which also happened to be his birthday. Kids were running around, family and friends coming together to have fun. It was supposed to be a happy time, but Alfred was anything but happy. He was waiting for his step brother Arthur, they were supposed to meet up at the park at 2:00 PM to hang out. Of course he was late, he was always late. Sometimes he wouldn't even show up. Made sense though, he had a job and he was the only one able to support him and Al. Alfred's real dad left him when he was a baby, his mom died from cancer when he was 10 years old, then his step dad started drinking and proceeded to leave Alfred and Arthur when Alfred was 14 and Arthur 18. Arthur had to quit collage and find himself a full-time job because a part-time one wasn't enough. It was sad because Arthur was really smart, he could have become a scientist of something like that if his stupid step dad hadn't gotten drunk all the time and leave. Arthur and Alfred were left on their own. Now Arthur works all the time, he leaves in the morning and comes back at around 5:00 in the afternoon, or sometimes later if he's unlucky. Arthur was supposed to get part of the day off because it's the forth of July, but he probably got stuck in the office... again. It was unfair because Arthur promised this time he would show up and it was Alfred's 16th birthday! Alfred couldn't call his friend Kiku, Kiku was gone on a family trip to China or somewhere in Asia. Alfred decided to call Arthur. It was 2:28. '_Maybe he's just running late' _Alfred though to himself hoping this was the case. He dialed Arthur's cell number and held his phone up to his ear. He waited for a minute, he was about to hang up until someone finally answered.

"Hello this is Arthur Kirkland, how may I help you?" Arthur said. Arthur had to always answer the phone like that at work, he had to act 'professional'. Heck, he even started answering like that outside of work.

"Yo Artie! Why so serious? It's me Al." Alfred said with somewhat of a grin on his face. Arthur heart dropped down to his stomach. He felt guilty that he was late.

"Hello Alfred. Sorry for being late, we are super busy at the office and we have a lot of things to do... Oh, and how many times did I tell you to not call me by that name!" Arthur said a bit annoyed.

"Hehe, okay Artie!" Alfred said chuckling a bit at the same time. He knew Arthur hated that name and said it was childish, but Arthur had the funniest reactions when he was annoyed. "So when will you be able to show up? It's okay that you're a bit late but it's no biggy."

Arthur was hopping that subject wouldn't pop up. But it couldn't be avoided, he knew it was coming. "Well about that..." Arthur trailed off. Alfred's smile was quickly wiped off his face.

"I don't think i'll be able to make it..." Arthur continued "The office work is way behind schedule and we have a lack of staff since it's the forth of July. Plus, my boss will cut down my pay if I don't finish the extra work, and you know we can't afford that. You understand right."

"Yeah..." an awkward silence formed between them until Arthur broke it.

"Look Al, I'm really sorry that I couldn't make it. I'll make it up to you, it's just that-"

Alfred cut Arthur off before he could say anything else "It's okay man. I know that you'll make it up to me at some point. Besides i'm use to it..." then last part Alfred whispered under his breath.

"Alfred i'm sor-" It was to late. Alfred had hung up on Arthur and started walking back home. What was the point of staying at the park and damper everyone else's mood.

While he was walking he would pass by happy families spending time together and having fun. Man would he do anything to have that back. Every forth of July Alfred, his mom, his step dad and Arthur would all go to the park, barbecue hamburgers and later on at night they would watch the fireworks. But ever since his mom died everything changed. His mom was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. He was lucky to have her as a mom. She was smart, kind, caring and always seemed to have a smile on her face. Although the last part was not always the case. Sometimes, when she though everyone was asleep, she would go in the basement and enter an old dusty room. She would go though an old photo album and look at old pictures. Alfred was never allowed to look at those pictures. He would go see them if the door to that room wasn't always locked when no one was in it. Besides what were so important about those dusty old photos anyways. What made them so important that they would make his mother cry. His mother would cry for hours sometimes looking at those photos. Alfred would stand near the doorway, trying to build up enough courage too go ask his mom why she would cry, but he never did. One day he got caught. Their eyes met just for a second until Alfred quickly retreated back upstairs. He jumped into bed and pretended that he was sleeping, he hoped that trick would work. Not to long after Alfred jumped into bed his mom entered his room.

_"Alfred..." _she said standing near the doorway. Alfred didn't respond trying to fool her into thinking that he was sleeping, but only a stupid person would think that, and she wasn't stupid. She let out a silent sigh and sat at the end of Alfred's bed.

_"Alfred... why were you spying on me, you know that isn't right. Besides you should be in bed sleeping." _She said in a soft and calm voice. Alfred sat up in bed, there was no use on faking to be asleep anymore. He hesitated before speaking.

_"I... I'm worried I guess. I don't like to see you cry."_

His mother gave a faint smile. She moved over to where Alfred was sitting and gave him a big hug.

_"Oh Al, never change got that. And please be safe... I wouldn't know what to do if I lost someone else." _she mumbled out the last part, but still audible enough so that Alfred could hear what she said. Who was this _'__someone else'. _He never did find out who it was.

About five months later Al's mother was terribly ill. They brought her to the hospital and found out that she had cancer. It wasn't just one part of the body that was affected, it was everywhere. The doctors tried to find a solution, but it was too late. The cancer had spread out to almost every part of her body. This was probably the hardest time period in Alfred's life. Every time he would visit her she always had a smile on her face. Why would she smile?! She knew she was going to die but she acted like she had all the time in the world. Maybe it's because she didn't want to live the last part of her life depressed and miserable. The thought of that made Alfred smile but was soon replaced by a frown thinking of the aftermath of his mother's death.

Arthur's dad (or Alfred's step dad) was the one who took the death of Al's mother the hardest. He got depressed and started drinking. He was a nice guy until he became an alcoholic. Life became miserable for everyone after that but Arthur got hurt the most. His father would insult him and was just plain cruel. At some point he even started hitting Arthur. Alfred stayed at the sidelines. Arthur's dad couldn't care less for Alfred, but Arthur was a different story. Sometimes Alfred was so scared that he would stay in room all night avoiding the conflict. Arthur would allow himself in Al's room and sit down next to him and comfort him. _"Don't worry, things are going to get better"_ Arthur would tell him. But it didn't, if anything it got worse. One day Arthur snapped and punched his dad in the face. After that moment everything changed. Arthur fought back, not with hitting or punching but with words. Arthur always had a way with words, he came up with the most brilliant and sarcastic comebacks. The physical fighting had stopped but a whole new way of fighting began. At some point it was to much and Arthur's dad left. It was a relief but it also meant a lot more problems to come.

If it wasn't for Arthur, who had always been there for him, and Kiku, who was there for moral support, he doesn't think he would've made it though.

Alfred was absorbed in thoughts. He snapped out of it when he came across a intersection. He started to cross the road but then heard something coming towards him, like a car. He looked over his shoulder and saw a car coming strait towards him. Before Alfred could react he was hit.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**(A\N): Hahaha! Cliffhanger :) Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated :) Shout out to NaddEchaos (my sister who owns this account) who made the AWESOME pixel art cover for this story! BTW sorry if Alfred is a bit OOC... hoping that will change in the next chapter.**

**-Vanz**


	2. Invisible

**Hi! It's Vanz. Now let's get started on the next chapter shall we? ****Note: Hetalia and it's awesome characters DO NOT belong to moi. Anywho ENJOY!**

* * *

Everything was a blur. Alfred was light headed and could hardly think. His whole body felt numb, he couldn't move. It all happened so quickly. The car came without warning. He heard people around him panicking, yelling, but all of their voices were muffled, it almost felt like he was partially under water. Alfred tried to think, but there was nothing he could do. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain all over his body. He wanted to scream, when he tried nothing came out. Alfred was paralyzed, mute and had a blurry vision. He started panicking, but his calls for help were left unheard. I was almost like he was frozen in time, but everyone else around him was moving. The pain was unbearable and it only got worse. It must be from the impact he had with the car, it had to be. He laid on the cold concrete ground, motionless. Alfred wished that the pain would go away...

_(Meanwhile...)_

Arthur was doing what felt like the same old work on the same old computer on a day that felt like forever. He was quite upset actually. He was planning on going to the park and celebrating Alfred's birthday. It wasn't fair that Alfred had to spend most of his 16th birthday alone, Arthur knew that Al hated to be alone even though he wouldn't admit it. Plus, it was the _bloody _forth of July! And he was stuck at work because his stupid boss was in a bad mood and the fact that there was a lack of staff. Arthur sighed, Alfred seemed really upset over the phone... '_Of course he was upset! You've canceled almost every plan you've made with him in the past three months! What kind of brother are you!' _Arthur thought to himself. He things he said to himself were harsh but true. Arthur looked at the box he had wrapped Alfred's gift inside. It was a bomber jacket that use to belong to Alfred's real father. Alfred's mother told Arthur to give it to Al on his 16th birthday. Looks like it was going to have to wait. Arthur heard sirens outside. He looked outside and saw an ambulance rush by the building. He ignored it and continued the work he had to do. Not too long after a local news van rushed by as well. People outside seemed to be walking towards where the supposed chaos was being held. '_It must be a few blocks away from here_' Arthur thought to himself. Not too far away from Arthur's cubicle, two young ladies were chatting. Arthur decided to listen in on what they were talking about, since he was bored and honestly he couldn't help himself. Besides those two were supposed to be working, not chatting.

"I heard someone was hit by a car not too long ago!" the first one exclaimed

"Wow really! That's scary..." the other one said nervously

Arthur raised an eyebrow. '_Someone got hit by a car? That must be the reason for all the commotion..._' Arthur thought to himself. He knew an accident was bound to happen, it was the fourth of July. He felt somehow uneasy about it, but he didn't know why. The girls said their goodbyes and parted in different directions, one was headed towards Arthur's cubicle. Arthur ducked his head and pretended that he was doing work (even though it was extremely childish). She walked towards him.

"Hey Arthur."

Arthur turned around and pretended that he didn't see her coming. "Hm? Yes?"

"You were called at the front office. They said it was really important."

"Alright, thanks for telling me."

With that, Arthur started walking to the front office. _Honestly, _was it really that important? He was nervous. He had a gut feeling that whatever he was going to be told wasn't going to be good news. He slid his hand through his messy blonde hair. _It couldn't be that bad... right. _When he finally made it to the front office, he walked up to the receptionist to see what was the problem. Was his boss angry at him again for no particular reason? His green eyes met hers, it looked like she was on the verge of tears. _'Oh no.'_

"What seems to be the problem" Arthur asked hesitantly.

There was a moment of silence between Arthur and the receptionist before she took a deep breath and started to speak.

"It's about your brother...". Time felt like it had suddenly stopped. Arthur felt frozen to his spot. This couldn't be good news. _Oh God, please no..._

"He was hit by a car..."

Arthur stared at her wide eyed and in disbelief. '_H__ow could this happen? Why? How?!' _that thought kept on repeating its_elf _in Arthur's head over and over again. It looked like he was going to break down and cry, but no. He swiftly turned around and ran out of the building and on to the streets. He ran where the commotion was. Alfred had to be there, he _knew _he would be there. Arthur kept running, he needed to see his brother. He wanted to know that Alfred would be okay.

_'Please be okay. Please tell me that this was just a silly prank. Please... don't die.'_

* * *

Alfred laid on the ground motionless. The pain won't go away and his vision is even more blurry than before, of course there was nothing he could do. There were silhouettes of people around him. Paramedics? Probably.

"He's losing blood!"  
"Get the stretcher!"  
"Someone get out the oxygen tank!"

He couldn't die like this. He was suppose to be a hero. Well, that's what he thought he would be, that's what he wanted to be. He wanted the be the guy that kids look up to. Someone that you'd hear on the news for his heroic acts. Of course would never come true, but it was fun to dream. Would Arthur miss him? Alfred was a burden to Arthur sometimes. When Al got in trouble at school Arthur would have to leave work early, that would get Arthur in trouble with his boss. Arthur was the only one able to pay the bills and Al didn't have a job. If anything Alfred would be a weight lifted off his shoulders. Alfred thought of that for a moment. '_Would Arthur care if I died?'. _

_"Alfred!" _

Alfred heard someone call his name. It sounded familiar... Who was it?

"Alfred!"

Wait... was it Arthur? No, it couldn't be. Arthur was at work. He wouldn't be here.

"Alfred!"

"Please sir you have to back away." a sudden unfamiliar voice said.

"Please it's my brother! I need to see him!"

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't at the moment. Plus we would need to confirm that he is indeed your brother."

Arthur. How did he find out. If anything Alfred didn't want to see him, not like this. The pain stuck again, but it felt like a thousand times worse then before. Alfred knew that he had to stay strong, but he couldn't hold on much longer. Everything started to fade to black and voices around him were fading away. Was this how it ends? _'Maybe... things will be better without me...'._ Alfred closed his eyes and let his body go limp. His mind was drifting off into subconscious. He heard one last thing before he faded away into subconscious.

'Please don't go...'

* * *

Alfred woke up in a hospital room, but not in the way he expected to wake up in one. He was standing in the middle of the room. Wasn't he hit by a car or something? If he was, how is he standing in the middle of a hospital room. Alfred walked over to the window and looked up at the sky. It was a gloomy and cloudy day, it looked like it was going to rain.

"What happened? Was it just a dream or a daydream? Was I imagining things? If so what am I doing in a hospital room?" Alfred asked himself. Alfred thought for a moment until he came to a reasonable conclusion.  
"I must be visiting someone! But... who is it?". Alfred turned around and faced the hospital bed. Who was he visiting? He started to walk over to the bed slowly, but before the person in the bed came into view Alfred heard the door to the room opening. _'Crap! Am I suppose to be here!? I don't even know when or how I got here! Nope, i'm dead. Totally dead!' _Alfred thought to himself trying to think of a place to hide. But where the HECK are you going to hide in a HOSPITAL ROOM! The door opened, a familiar man with blonde hair and bushy eyebrows came into view. It was Arthur! _'Arthur!? What is he doing here!? Well, I don't really know what I'm here as well sooo...' _Alfred thought as he looked at Arthur. Arthur just stood by the doorway. He looked tierd, sad, depressed and his eyes were a bit puffy and bloodshot. Probably from... wait, was he crying before he came here! Alfred snickered a bit at the fact that Arthur was crying but realised that something was wrong.

"Yo Artie! What's up! Ya don't look so good. What happened? Did you lose your job or something?" Alfred said, giving Arthur a sad smile.

Arthur didn't give a response. He simply walked right past Alfred and completely ignored him. Alfred expected to hear something like 'Now is not the time you git!' or 'Alfred you won't understand' but there was not response of any kind. _'Ok something's up.' _Alfred thought as Arthur walked over to the hospital bed and sat at the end of it. Alfred walked over and sat down as well.

"Dude, what's wrong... Was it something I said? Did something bad happen? I honestly have no idea what's going on." Alfred looking over to Arthur with concern.

Arthur didn't even look at Alfred. He just stared at the ground and didn't give any response. There was silence for a couple of seconds before Arthur said  
"I'm so sorry..."

"What?". Alfred looked at Arthur confused. "What do you mean 'I'm sorry'? You didn't do anything wrong!"

"... I'm so so sorry Alfred... I'm a horrible brother. All of this could've been avoided if I would of showed up yesterday..." Arthur said trailing off.

"What the-" then Alfred remembered the accident. "Arthur what's going on?! I don't understand!"

"You were the last person I had, the last person that made me care... And I took it for granted!". Tears flooded Arthurs eyes and poured onto his cheeks.  
"I'm so so sorry!" Arthur said sobbing.

"A-Arthur?" Alfred was baffled by Arthur's worlds. Alfred had no idea what was happening. Alfred looked at Arthur cry, but it was like Alfred wasn't even there. Alfred thought for a moment and wondered _'Who is the man in the hospital bed...'._ Alfred hesitantly looked over Arthur's shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw the person lying in the bed. Alfred knew him too well. It was **him.** It was Alfred. But he looks so weak, so helpless and he just laid there unconscious. _'What! NO! No no no! This can't be me! I'm right here still conscious, still alive!' _Alfred thought getting up and backing away from the bed.

"NO! This isn't real! This isn't possible!" Alfred said denying everything before his eyes.

"I wish I could hear you again..." Arthur mumbled, trying to stop the tears from coming down.

"I'M RIGHT HERE TALKING TO YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU HEAR ME! YOU CAN'T YOU SEE ME!" Alfred yelled, but his brother didn't hear him. Alfred reached over to grab Arthur's hand. His hand went right through Arthur's, like he didn't exist, like he was a ghost. Alfred quickly pulled his hand away.

"no.." Alfred whispered to himself with tears forming in his eyes.

Arthur got up and started leaving the room knowing that he couldn't take it anymore. "Goodbye for now. I'll be back to check up on you." Arthur said wiping his tears. But Arthur got no response from the unconscious Alfred that he saw not knowing that Alfred (or his spirit) was desprerately trying to get his attention.

"Please... don't go... brother.". Tears started rolling down Alfred's cheeks.

Arthur walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Alfred fell to his knees and didn't stop the tears that flooded out of his eyes. The tears that rolled off his cheeks would vanish in midair. Alfred was alone. He wanted to get out of this nightmare, but it somehow felt too real to be a dream.

"Why..."

* * *

**Hi! It's Vanz! Sorry it's took so long to write this chapter! I don't know why it took so long to write this... it just did. AH HA! An other cliffhanger (sort of). I'm so evil (not really...)! Anywho I hope you liked this chapter! I will try to post the next on faster next time... And sorry if I made any spelling errors.**

**P.S! There will be NO PAIRINGS! Just saying (sorry if I ****disappointed**** you)**

**-Vanz **


	3. Light at the end of the tunnel

**Alright Alfred will be a bit OOC (like the other chapters)... DON'T WORRY! He'll be himself (hopefully) in the next chapter. Anywho, quick reminder that Hetalia does not belong to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Alfred was walking down a busy street, looking at the people around him. Of course they wouldn't know that he was staring at them, they didn't even know he was there. Alfred sat down on one of the chairs at a table outside near by café. He was bored. And he could honestly say that he felt extremely depressed. It was the busiest street in the hole city, yet he felt so alone.

It had been two weeks since** the** accident. Or was it three? Oh well Alfred didn't care. It wouldn't change the fact that his physical body was unconscious in a hospital bed and he was just an invisible spirit wandering around waiting for his physical body to wake up, or eventually die.

The thought of dying sent shivers down Alfred's spine. He remembered the moments after the car hit him. How Arthur wasn't allowed to be by his side, how much pain he was in, how much he wanted to die...

"AGGHHHH! What was I thinking! I can't believe I was thinking something like that! Stupid!" Alfred yelled. One of the things he did enjoy about this particular situation is that he could think out loud and no one could hear him. He could always think like a normal person, but why not take advantage of this.

And there other things Alfred did take advantage of. Like the fact that he could call his teacher 'stupid', 'losers' and cuss right in front of them when he saw them walking around town. He could go up to people he didn't like and call them very bad names (names that shall not be said). He could go to places like a bar or a club without getting caught, but he would leave not too long after he arrived because it was no fun just standing there not being able to talk to people.

The thing he probably missed the most was human interaction. It was one of the main causes of his recent depression. The fact that no one saw him almost drove him crazy.

Plus, he had nothing left to do. He had already done everything to distract himself. He was bored, simple as that. But this simple thing made his depression worse. He missed talking to his friends, but there was nothing he could do about that. He could only wait till fate decided if he should wake up or not.

While Alfred was trying to think of more things to do a man walked up towards the table he was sitting at and sat on Alfred. Alfred was so angry, but he got up and walked away. He swore to himself that he would get that guy back somehow, even though to wasn't the poor guy's fault. Another thing about Alfred's 'condition'. He can not move objects from the physical world. He can touch them, but he can't move them. If he tries to move an object his hands or body will go right through it. He can sit down in a chair, but if he tries to move it he fall right through it.

"Man, this spirit thing is hard!" the American said to himself as he was walking in the streets looking for something to do. People didn't see him so they would walk through him. This bugged Alfred. It was weird and he wasn't used to it.

Alfred leaned against a wall and accidently went through it. He fell over, the lower half of his body was on the sidewalk and the upper half was in the building he fell into. Alfred, obviously irritated, got back up and continued his walk around the city. Alfred learnt that he could go through walls if he wanted to. It's just that sometimes when he wanted to go through a wall it didn't work and he'd smash right into the wall, and other times he'd just randomly go through one, like demonstrated not to long ago. Alfred learnt this two days after he'd fallen into a coma...

_(flashback)_

_It was two days since Alfred was in a coma, and two days being stuck in a hospital room, as a spirit, with no way of getting out of the gosh dang room. Alfred started to panic._

_"Aw man! How do I get out of here! Am I stuck in this stupid room forever! No, I'm not! I'll just wait till someone enters the room and that will be my chance to get out! AH HA! GUNIUS!" the young American told himself._

_Alfred waited, and waited, and waited some more. It had been two hours and NO ONE CAME! Alfred was sitting on one of the chairs for visitors, tapping his feet and __twirling his thumbs. He didn't think he could stand being in that hospital room any longer. It was starting to make him __claustrophobic. Alfred tried to act cool, but in all honesty, he was panicking. He walked towards the door and tried to twist the door knob. Of course, his hand went right through it. _

_"THAT'S IT! I'M BREAKING DOWN THAT DOOR!" Alfred yelled to no one in particular._

_Alfred back away from the door. He positioned himself to charge, he __grind his teeth and closed his eyes. Then he charged towards the door. He opened his eyes when he realised that he did not make impact with the door and instead went though it. Alfred quickly lost balance and fell over, his face, meeting the the floor._

_Face meet floor, floor meet face._

_(end of flashback)_

Alfred realised how childish he was at the time. He made up the excuse that his brain wasn't working because it was filled with panic. Yeah, it seemed legit. He found himself walking back to the hospital since he had nowhere else to go. Being a spirit was boring and depressing. He was alive except he couldn't really live. So what was the point.

When Al arrived at the hospital, he looked at the clock in the waiting room.

**_5:15 PM_**

Alfred sighed. Arthur was probably visiting right now. Alfred stared walking over to his hospital room. It was room 222, on the second floor. Since he couldn't take the elevator, he started walking up the stairs. Alfred wanted to see his older brother, even though his older brother can't see him. It was useless, but knowing that Arthur came to visit everyday somehow made Alfred feel a little better. Al walked along the long, almost narrow, hallway. And there he was. Arthur standing by the doorway to the room 222. Alfred's heart sank seeing Arthur. Arthur looked depressed and tired. The circles under his eyes only made it more obvious that he hadn't slept well in days, maybe weeks. Some days Arthur would stay in Alfred's hospital room for hours, sometimes even staying past visiting hours. A nurse would have to come in the room and tell Arthur that visiting hours were over. Other days Arthur would just stand by the doorway, unable to enter the room. It would be like his feet were glued to the floor, but made no effort to get out. Today seemed like one of those days.

"Come on Artie..." Alfred mumbled.

Arthur took a deep breath. He took the door handle. His hands started shaking. Arthur twisted the door handle and the door slowly opened. He entered into the cold, blank room, so did Alfred. Arthur sat at the end of the hospital bed, Alfred sat on the side of the window frame. The room was dead silent for what seemed like forever. Until Arthur finally broke the silence

"I wish you were still here..."

Alfred looked out the window and sighed

"If only you knew..."

* * *

Alfred stood on the rooftop of the hospital. It had been a few hours since Arthur was had to leave the hospital. During Arthur's visit it had been long hours of awkward silence and an occasional mumble from Arthur. Alfred was relieved yet sad that Arthur had to go

Alfred walked over to the edge of the roof. What would happen if he jumped? This hospital was fourteen stories high. So what would happen if he took a leap of faith? Would he land on the ground unharmed? Would he die as a spirit and wake up again? Or would he die as a spirit and just die? The end. No more waking up at all, no more spirit, no more nothing. Would he go to some kind of afterlife? Was there an afterlife? What would happen if he was gone completely? All these thoughts crossed Alfred's mind. Yet there were no answers to any of his questions. He sat on the edge of the roof, letting his legs swing in the air. He looked at the streets below him. The people walking around in the darkness of the night, but they had street lights to show them where they were going.

Alfred had no light. No light of what seemed to be an endless tunnel. It felt like there was no hope left in his life. No where to go. Stuck in an eternal state of loneliness. If this was life then he didn't want to live it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a boy about Alfred's age sat at the edge of the roof as well. He had blonde wavy hair with a single curl sticking out, and soft, light violet eyes. For some reason Alfred felt like he recognized him from somewhere but ignored it. He looked away from the boy and looked at the streets again.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, arn't they, eh?" the boy said looking up at the sky.

Alfred eyebrows frowned as he looked over to the boy shocked and confused.

"Are.. are you talking to me?" Alfred asked, pointing to himself.

The boy looked over at Alfred and gave a light smile.

"Who else would I be talking to."

Alfred looked at the boy wide eyed.

It seems like he found a small light at the end of the tunel.

* * *

**(A/N): Hi! Thanks for reading this chapter! Shoutout to KIBus15 for reviewing! 12 follows and 4 favorites! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**P.S. I made a reference with George ****Washington's BIRTHDAY! The hospital room 222. February 22. February is the second month of the year. Did you see what I did back there. ;)**


	4. Matthew

**Hey guys! I'm super sorry that it's taking so long to update this story! News and update info after the story. Anywho, ENJOY!**

**P.S Hetalia does not belong to me...**

* * *

Alfred looked at the boy in astonishment. He saw him. After weeks of being a wandering spirit that no one saw, he came along. Alfred had so many questions that he wanted ask, so many things that he wanted to say, but it just came out as

"Oh my gosh..."

The boy smiled back at Alfred, he looked almost amused of Alfred's reaction. Alfred extended his hand over to the boy's face, then poked his cheek once. Alfred withdrew his hand, he didn't know how to react once again. All of this seemed so surreal to Alfred. But then again, everything that has been happening lately seemed surreal. Alfred observed the boy once more. He realized that the boy was almost a mirror image of him, only with longer hair and blue eyes that had a violet hue to them. Alfred was even more amazed then before. Then, Alfred asked one of the most random questions at the time.

"Are... Are you my guardian angel or something?"

"W-what?" The boy looked shocked. He wasn't expecting a question like that. Alfred blushed a little after realizing how stupid he probably looks.

"Ahhh... Sorry. Heh heh. I umm... I guess I just haven't talked to anyone in a while. I hope I didn't freak you out or something..." Alfred said.

"No it's fine." The boy replied. The boy seemed kind and understanding.

There was an awkward pause between them. They boy didn't seem to care, but Alfred hated awkward silence.

"So... are you my guardian angel...?" Alfred asked shyly.

"Oh goodness no. If I was I probably would have known about you sooner." the boy said. Alfred looked away shyly. _'Come on Al! You're making a fool of yourself! This guy is the first dude you've seen and been able to talk to in weeks!' _He thought to himself.

"Sorry, it was a stupid question." Alfred told him.

"No no no, it's fine. I've been asked that question before. It's not new." the boy reassured.

Alfred felt a bit relieved that it wasn't the first time someone had asked him that question.

"Thanks you... I'm sorry I didn't get your name yet. Would you mind telling me your name?" Alfred asked.

"Matthew. My name Matthew. And you must be Alfred."

"How did you know?"

"I've seen you on the news. You were hit by a car. I knew that you were a spirit because I saw you walking around the streets. And I saw you go through a wall..."

"Oh. So you're a spirit too?"

"Yep!" Matthew responded with pride . Alfred didn't know how Matthew could respond in such a way. Alfred almost broke down being a spirit, and if it wasn't for Matthew he would have. It was a lonely life being a spirit. No wonder those spirits they claim to hear in those ghost hunter shows seem so lifeless and sad.

"So, Matthew. How do you deal with this?"

"Deal with what?"

"Ya know, being a spirit. How are you so optimistic?". Alfred pulled his knees up to his chest and looked down at the streets below him.

Matthew looked up at the sky, almost like he was trying to find the answer in the stars. He thought for a while, before he looked back at Alfred.

"I don't really know. I guess I try to find the bright side of things."

Alfred scoffed in response. "The bright side of things. I don't know how this could get any worse."

Matthew shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows, you could be dead."

Those sudden words shocked Alfred. He wasn't expecting a response like that. Matthew realized how dark are probably creepy that sounded.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to- I didn't mean to- What I'm really trying to say is... uhhhh." Matthew gave up on his apology knowing that if he continued trying he'd only mess up again.

Alfred laughed a little. He'd never seem anyone get so worked up over an apology.

"Hey bro. It's okay! No need to worry about it. I kind of creeped you out when I first met you. Let's just call it even." Alfred reassured. Matthew smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

Both smiled. Silence returned. Alfred sighed and laid down on his back. He looked up at the stars above him. Although, he couldn't really see them well because of all the city lights.

"Hey, I know a nice place where we could just, ya know, hang out." Matthew said. Alfred sat back up and looked at Matthew.

_'Should I trust this guy? He has been nice to me and hasn't done or said anything mean. And he can't do much either since he's a spirit too.'_

"Sure! Let's go!" Alfred got up and started making his way towards the staircase back inside the hospital.

"No it's too far away to walk to it, and we can't take a car." Matthew told him. Alfred had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Then how will we get there?"

Matthew smiled. "Take my hand."

"Huh?!"

"Take my hand." Matthew stated once more.

"Why?" Alfred asked.

"You'll see."

Alfred bit his lip trying to figure out what Matthew was going to do.

"What, you don't trust me? Are you scared?" Matthew mocked.

"What! No I'm not scared!" Alfred answered back.

Matthew got up extended his hand over to Alfred. Alfred took his hand firmly. The floor beneath them started to glow.

"Woah!"

Alfred closed his eyes. There was a quick flash of light. Alfred noticed that the ground was now softer. He opened his eyes and let go of Matthew's hand. He looked around and saw that they were now in a field. He looked up at the sky. The stars shone like diamonds in the sky. He looked back down at the field and saw little fireflies buzzing around them.

"It's nice here isn't it?" Alfred turned back around to Matthew.

"Dude! You just teleported us! That's so awesome! How did you do that!"

"It's a perk that you learn after a while." Matthew said shyly "But it drains a lot of my energy."

"It's still totally awesome! You'll have to teach me how to do that sometime soon."

Matthew smiled shyly. They both laid down in the grass and looked up at the stars. Matthew told Alfred a hole bunch of constellations and the stories they told. Alfred surprisingly listened to all of them without getting off topic every time he made a comment. After that both stayed silent. They looked at the stars in silence. After a while something was bugging Alfred. He was trying to remember something, but he couldn't.

"Hey Matthew. Can I just call you Matt?"

"Sure."

"Ok Matt, I feel like I've been here before... But I just can't remember."

Matthew opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but he closed it.

Alfred sat up and looked around the field. _'Think Al! When have you been here before?!' _Alfred thought to himself. He looked over at a firefly that was buzzing around minding his own business.

* * *

_Alfred was running around in the field. It was night time, and the fireflies where out._

_"Alfred don't go too far! It's dark out!"_

_"Okay mom! I won't!"_

* * *

Alfred looked back at Matthew.

"Ha! I remember now!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! I came to this field when I was younger! I was with my mom, my step dad, my step brother and this other kid... I think."

"'other kid?'" Matthew asked.

"Yeah. There was this other kid I use to be friends with when I was younger. We use to do everything together. Heck, I don't think that I spent a day without him." Alfred said cheerfully. But his expression saddened a little "But one day he just kinda _disappeared_. I never saw him again. I only asked about him once, but Arthur told me that I should try to forget about him. I never spoke about him, but I never forgot about him. Sadly, I can't remember his name nor his face. It was such a long time ago. I think I was about 5 years old when he left. Man, I wonder if he still remembers me."

"Yeah..." Matthew said.

"Huh?"

"Uh... I mean yeah. I wonder if he still remembers you..."

Things got a bit awkward. So Alfred changed the subject.

"Thanks for talking to me. I was starting to become depressed. If you hadn't come along, well... I would probably go crazy or something like that."

"Huh? Oh! It's honestly no problem. Sorry that I didn't find you sooner."

"What are you apologizing for dude! It makes sense that you didn't know that I was in spirit mode or whatever it's called."

Alfred gave Matthew his Hollywood worthy smile, Matthew gave a small smile back.

Alfred got up and stretched his arms.

"Well we should probably get back to the city, do you have enough energy to teleport?" Alfred asked.

"I do, but I wouldn't have any energy left when we get back." Matthew said.

"Awwww man! Do we have to walk back?" Alfred whined

"We don't have to walk all the way back, I'll just need to gain a bit more energy."

"Whew. Good. Cuz it takes, like, 45 minutes to drive all the way out here."

Matthew chuckled at Alfred's comment. They got out of the field and started walking on the road back to the city.

**To be continued... maybe (jk)**

* * *

**HEY! I'M NOT DEAD! YAYYY! Are you glad to know that I'm not dead? (Booing in the crowd that I call my viewers). Ok I'm SO SORRY that I have not updated in a while... ok a long time. It was the end of the school year and the teachers gave me and the other students a lot of homework and projects. And I kinda went on a writers block. Oh well I think it's over now (sort of). Anywho THANKS FOR READING! **

**P.S Thank you to the people who left nice reviews (they make me feel special :3)**

**Oh and sorry for the grammar/spelling errors.**

**-Vanz**


End file.
